The New Stephanie
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: This is a story that uses Country Music songs to get Stephanie's attention. I apologize to any reader who does not like Country Music.


I apologize to anyone who does not like Country Music as the songs mentioned here were sung by Conway Twitty.

This is a Janet Evanovich's fandom story and I am making no money off of it. Only the pleasure of playing with the Stephanie Plum characters which belongs solely to Janet Evanovich.

By: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

A little background on this story's setting.

Stephanie had a fight with Ranger. Ranger left Trenton for Miami 3 years ago. Stephanie still works at RangeMan full time. Stephanie and Joe rarely see each other or even speak. Joe married a nurse and Joe's wife is very jealous of their past so they try to keep their distance.

It has been a rough week. Stephanie, still a bounty hunter, has brought in twelve FTA's. She is tired and decides to relax and go to a new nightclub for a drink. She chooses a table in a dark corner so she can be alone.

Stephanie realized this morning that it was Ranger's birthday. He has been in her thoughts all day long.

Maybe if she drinks enough the memories will leave her alone so she can rest tonight.

Stephanie knows that RangeMan has the security detail for this club so she feels a little safer about being alone in the club.

Stephanie was lost in thought when Stanley Anderson recognized her. He approached her table.

"Stephanie why are you here alone?"

"I had some thinking to do. Are you on duty tonight?"

"No, I just came by to deliver a message to Hal who is watching the parking lot."

"Then have a seat."

"I would love too." He sits down.

The waitress takes his order and leaves.

"I hear you are trying to clean up Trenton. 12 FTA's in one week? Wow! Maybe you should be called Super Woman."

"No thanks. But it has been a rough week."

"How did you manage to catch them all since you are pulling 12 hour shifts?"

"I just got lucky, I guess."

"Yeah right! One of those FTA's was a known murderer and you did not report that to Tank until after you nabbed him. I heard."

"That is where the luck came in. I hauled in Steve Barrier and he tried to bribe me with letting him go if he told me about a high stakes skip. That didn't work but I did get a lead out of him that led me to Steve. That and I caught him off guard by catching him as he was getting home. Drunk as a skunk. Stun guns works wonders sometimes."

"I also heard you got reamed by Tank for doing it alone."

"Guess the rumor mill must be in full swing, huh?"

"Us guys are so proud of you. It would be hard for us to keep up with your schedule."

"Well, Stanley, I have one characteristic that helps...I am determined."

A slow song came on the jukebox.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

They go to the dance floor and Stanley puts his arms around her and pulls her close.

Stanley likes the way she feels in his arms. He has also heard that Stephanie does not date anyone since her break up with Ranger.

Stanley takes a chance and asks her "Would you get mad at me if I asked you out on a date."

He felt her stiffen at the thought.

"Stanley, I like you but I have given up on men altogether."

"I promise it won't be any pressure. I am a good listener and also could be a sounding board if you like."

"I don't know if my heart can handle another break like I have had in the past. I never seem to be good enough for long runs."

"Stephanie, I like your views on life and I also know how isolated you have made yourself. All I want is to be a friend. Not a friend with benefits but someone who can give you a male's point of view. I know how to think like a man so maybe I could make suggestions to make catching the FTA's easier. Besides, remember I had that FBI profiling class. No one at RangeMan will let me use it so I could be a help to you if you would let me."

"Stanley, as long as talk is all we are doing. I am interested in how your insight changes how I see things."

"Tomorrow too soon?"

The music stopped. Stanley escorted her back to the table. He even pulled out her chair for her.

"It would have to be after 8 PM because I get off at 5 then I have two FTA's I still need to try and catch."

"How about if I help you with them. Then we can go grab a bite to eat."

"I will give you credit for trying but is that how you want to spend your first date?"

"I don't care what we are doing just as long as I can get to know you the person. Not the Burg's perception of who you are."

"I am a boring person so I have been told."

"I think you under estimate yourself. But remember talk is all we will be doing."

"OK. I know you know where I live because you came when the alarms malfunctioned and wouldn't shut off. So 8:30?"

"Dress causal because we will keep the date low key."

"Sounds like you are going to be on the losing end of this date."

"Stephanie, don't you think we live exciting lives enough? We all need some down time and time to process each and every day before the next day starts at full tilt."

"I guess we do."

"Did you drive?"

"No. I always take a cab since I know I will be drinking. I will call for one here shortly."

"Let me take you home. That way I know you made it safely."

"Thank you, Stanley. I would like that."

"Just let me know when you are ready."  
"I am a lousy drunk. I am already beyond my limit."

"You ready now?"

"Yes, sir, I think I am."

Stanley stood up and helped her to her feet. He put his arm around her waist and guided her to his 1964 Mustang. It was a medium blue with a white top and was in mint condition.

"This car is gorgeous. Is it original?"

"I bought this car when I was in high school. But I found out the girls wanted to date me for my car not for who I was. I still kept the car though."

"I know how it feels to be used."

"I promise I will not disrespect you in anyway. I have followed your time with both Joe and Ranger. I feel they both spent too much time trying to control you and to change you. I like you just the way you are."

"Thanks, Stanley."

Stanley puts the car in gear and heads to Stephanie's house. When he pulls in the driveway he realizes she has fallen asleep.

He enjoys the view of how peaceful she is sleeping and it gives him a chance to take in her beauty without her feeling like he is staring at her. She is so gorgeous. He loves those wild curls. They look so touchable. But he will resist for now.

Stanley shakes her gently and lets her know that she is home.

"Sorry, Stanley."

"It is alright. I know you are tired and with the alcohol it helped relax you. Let me walk you to the door."

"That is not necessary."

" What if I just want to?"

Stephanie chuckles at him.

"You are a hopeless romantic."

"We are a dying breed but yes I am."

"Then I would be honored for you to walk me to my door."

Stephanie digs out her keys and opens the door and punches in the disarming code.

"I will see you tomorrow at work, Stephanie. Good night."

"Good night, Stanley. Thanks for the nice evening and the lift home."

"Thank you for accepting my date offer and letting me make sure you got home safely."

"I will see you tomorrow."

"I will make a point to talk to you before our date."

"Good night, Stanley."

"Good night, Stephanie."

Stanley waited until he heard her lock the door and a room light was turned on. He got in his car and drove home on autopilot. He knew Stephanie was his dream girl now all he had to do was find a way past all her defenses so she could see that herself.

Stanley went to bed with thoughts of Stephanie on his mind. He had to think of ways to gain her trust.

He realized when he woke up the next morning what Ranger and Joe had done wrong. They never kept their word. Joe lied about his extra-circular activities and often stood Stephanie up to get screwed elsewhere. Ranger let it be known that he did not want a relationship but he enjoyed her charms often enough. Stanley made up his mind that he would never lie to Stephanie outright or by his actions. Trust that is the way into Stephanie's heart.

Stanley also knew that he would have to find subtle ways to be romantic. To start with he stopped by Tasty Bakery and got 4 Boston Cremes. He left them in his car since they were not allowed in the RangeMan building.

Stanley stopped by the local grocery store and bought one long-stemmed red rose. Stanley went to Stephanie's desk and set the rose on her desk. He left for his own office.

Stephanie came into her office a few minutes later. She smelled the rose. The smell was wonderful and made her smile. There was no card but she had an idea who left it.

Curiosity got the best of her and she checked the security tape and saw Stanley with the rose coming into the building. That made her smile.

At lunch time Stanley knocked on her door.

"Do you have plans for lunch?"

"No. I was going to grab something from the break room."

"I bought something for you before I came to work. How about we go to my car and we can have lunch in the garage?"

"Won't it spoil?"

"No it won't. Are you willing to trust me?"

"Sure. Let's go see what kind of lunch you bought that won't spoil. I am curious."

They walk down to the garage and Stanley unlock the door for her. Stephanie sits down.

Stanley reaches into the backseat and pulls out the bakery box. He opens it and Stephanie sees 4 Boston Cremes.

"My favorite!"

"Is this good enough for a lunch?"

"Yes!"

"I knew they would not allow them in the building so I thought we could eat them out here and neither one of us will get in trouble."

Stephanie took one bite. She moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, god, Tasty Pastry's Boston Cremes. They are the best."

Stephanie smiled at Stanley.

"You know the way to my heart don't you?"

"I knew they were your favorite so I thought I would get them for you and hope they were good enough to begin to show you I am not like Joe or Ranger."

"Thank you, Stanley."

"You are welcome, Stephanie. I will make you a promise. I promise not to disrespect you, I will not lie to you directly or by any action I might do. If I do please, please let me know so I can change things. I want you to know that you can trust me."

"Stanley, I appreciate your efforts. I have been hurt so deeply and so often that I am not really sure I can ever trust a man."

"Does that mean you never want to try again?"

"No. That would not be fair to you. I seem to question every action. I don't like to do that but I am willing to be friends and we can work from there. I hope I am not hurting your feelings?"

"No, Stephanie. You have not hurt my feelings. Thank you for letting me to get to know you, the person, and not put me in the same category with the others."

"I need to get back to the office. Thanks for lunch and that pretty rose."

"How did you figure out it was me?"

"I checked the security tape. See my mistrust is showing."

"I should have put a card with it. I forgot. So I apologize for making you guess."

Stephanie smiles at him.

"Stanley, I am not an easy person to get to know because I don't know myself half the time what I will do in new situations."

"Maybe that is what makes you so intriguing?"

"You don't see that as a bad thing?"

"No, I don't. I just know how caring you are and I would like to get to know that person."

"Do you still want to help me catch the FTA's tonight?"

"I do."

"Meet me at home about 6 (pm) and we will try to catch them before supper."

"I would like that."

Stanley gets out of the car and opens the door for her.

"Madam, you have a good day. I will see you later tonight."

"Thank you for lunch. I enjoyed them."

"You are welcome."

Stanley bent down and kissed her.

Stephanie smiled at him.

"You are a good kisser. Later, Mister."

"I will be there with bells on."

"Won't that scare the FTA's away?"

"Funny!"

Stanley escorted her back to her office and stole another kiss before going to his own office.

Stephanie rebooted her computer but she still smiled when she thought of how much she enjoyed Stanley's kiss.

Promptly at 6 pm Stanley knocked on her office door.

They left together. Stanley escorted her to her car. Stephanie drove to the bond office and got her Apprehension Papers for the two FTA's.

They used Stanley's Mustang. Stanley thought it might throw the FTA's off since most people knew what kind of car Stephanie drove.

The first skip was George Gobella. He was arrested for robbing a Seven-11. Stephanie had four addresses to check out.

The second address she hit pay dirt. She knocked on his door and he answered the door. She explained the predicament but George wasn't ready to be obliging. Stanley had stood just out of sight. Stanley stepped into George's view.

George looked shocked. Stanley was 6 foot 4 inches tall and built like a NFL linebacker. He chose to go quietly. But then George didn't mind the ride in the Mustang either so he gave them no trouble.

The next skip was Benito Avarez. He was wanted for drug possession. It was his fourth offense and he was worth $2,000 to Stephanie.

Once again it took Stephanie several tries but she got a good address for Benito.

Stephanie pulled up behind the car in the driveway. She walked up to the door and Stanley was by her side.

Both Stanley and Stephanie heard noises coming from the house and Stanley ran to cover the back door.

Benito thought he was smart and ran out the back door right into Stanley. Stanley had him cuffed in no time flat.

Stephanie came through the house and smiled when she saw Benito all trussed up.

"Your prisoner awaits." Stanley said.

"Maybe I will have to split this fee with you since you done most of the work."

"That is not necessary. That just means I get to have my date quicker."

"You dating that whore?" Benito asked Stanley.

Stanley pulled him up by his shirt.

"Man, it is not nice to call any woman that. You are the criminal not her so watch your mouth."

"Hell, everyone knows she puts out. Just ask Joe Morelli, she used to be his bed buddy."

Stephanie was about to hit rhino mode but Stanley looked at her then looked at Benito.

"Avarez, unless you want to wear dentures for the rest of your life you will apologize to Miss Plum. NOW!"

"I am sorry."

" As for me being Joe Morelli's bed buddy. You have me mixed up with Terri Gilman. Do you honestly want it to get out that you insulted Gino Gilman's daughter? You know he is a mob boss don't you?"

Benito turned real pale.

"Then I would suggest you keep your opinions to yourself. I left Morelli because he can't keep his dick in his pants. For your information I have proof at home that Joe used to screw your mother, Maria, before she married your father. If you don't believe me you can ask her or when you get out call me and I will provide you with proof."

"Are you serious?"

"Serious as a heart attack, Benito! Joe got caught screwing her in the park one night before he became a cop. I have a police report from when they both got caught."

"Damn! I did not know that."

"So do you honestly want to call your own mother a whore?"

"She would box my jaws regardless of how old I am."

"Then do us women a favor and forget using that word."

"Yes, Ma'am. I promise not to give you any more trouble."

"You better be nice to Mr. Anderson because it is his car you will be riding in."

"I promise not to misbehave again, sir."

"I believe you, Benito. Just remember when the Bombshell Bounty Hunter wants to take you in you will go quietly or I will come back and make sure you will need those dentures."

"I promise."

They drove to the police station and who should they run into but Joe Morelli himself.

"Hi, Joe." Stephanie said. "I told Benito here that you used to screw his mother. After he called me a whore."

"Are we talking about Maria?"

"Yep! And the fact you two got caught in the park doing it."

"That was a long time ago."

"Truth never changes, Joe. The truth will always come out."

"I see you have help tonight?"

"Yeah, Stanley and I had 2 skips to catch. We got them both now it is date night for us."

"I will send you a sympathy card, Stan. You will need it if you hang out with this one."

"I will pass on the sympathy card. None is needed."

"I need to get Benito inside. Nice talking to you Joe."

Stephanie walks right past him. Stephanie knew his mouth was open but just smiled and walked off.

They got the body receipt.

When they were back in the car Stanley asked Stephanie.

"Are all of your conversations with him dripping with sarcasm?"

"I do not talk to him unless it is required. As for sarcasm. Hatred is closer to the emotion I feel for that male."

"Touchy subject?"

"I would prefer not to waste a breath in discussing that disgusting human being."

"OK. I promise not to bring him up again. Do you need to go change clothes before we go out?"

"You said causal so I guess not."

"Good. Let's change the subject and forget we ever met Morelli today."

Stanley drove her to the west side of Town. He pulled into a restaurant that looked fancy.

"Are we under dressed for this place?"

"Nope. I come here often. Tonight is Karaoke night so we can sit back and enjoy ourselves."

"Do you sing?"

"I have been known to."

"Will you tonight?"

"Not sure yet. Do you sing?"

"I love to sing."

"Really? I am glad we came then. Let's go eat before the action starts."

They had a nice steak dinner and they both felt comfortable with each other. They checked the song list and choose their selections.

(Stephanie how many times have you been told to check your surroundings?

Hidden in the shadows is your past ready to wreck your future.)

Stanley was the first one to get up. He had chose, "Nobody Falls Like a Fool".

Stephanie understood what he was saying but something just did not feel right to her.

Stephanie's spidey senses set her nerves on edge but she could not figure out why.

Two other singers sung songs. The lady had an OK voice but the male couldn't hold a tune in an barrel.

Stanley kept his eyes on Stephanie and he knew he had already fallen for this woman.

Meanwhile the two of they were being watched from dark corner of the room.

This stranger was not happy what he saw.

He played with his beer bottle.

How could he be this nervous?

This was his one chance to get his point across.

The DJ announced that the next singer wished to be anonymous. He would be singing "Remember Me – I Am The One Who Loves You"

Ranger stepped onto the stage.

"This song is meant for a woman who means the world to me."

Stephanie was in shock. Where did he come from and why was he here?

"I Never Once Stopped Loving You.

The nights were dark and long, I spent a million all alone

But I never once stopped loving you

My world was cold and still my dreams lay unfulfilled

But I never once stopped loving you

I never once stopped believing

We'd love again the way we used to do

And today when you came back, my patience was rewarded

For I never stopped loving you.

I could have loved another but I chose to wait and suffer

For I never stopped loving you."

"The DJ has given me permission to sing a couple more songs trying to tell the love of my life I have changed and I would like a second chance with her. Stephanie, I do not deserve a second chance because I tried to control you for my own benefit. I was very secretive because you have gotten closer to me than my own family ever has. Your love scared me more than any mission I have been on tenfold. For my next song I want you to know that these words can tell you things I don't seem capable of telling you."

"This is a song I heard by Conway Twitty and the words hit home with me.

I want you more than anything in the world.

You mean more to me than any other girl

Now he's with you things you do with him we've done them for so long.

I love you more today than he can from now on

I kissed your tears away when you were sad.

I held you close felt your warm love when you were glad

I love you more today than he can from now on

We've already done the things he plans to do

So don't be surprised if late at night I'm in your dreams with you.

And if somebody his love for you goes wrong

I love you more today than he can from now on

I love you more today than he can from now on

"Stephanie, I am willing to take the blame for the last fight we had. I did deliberately push every button of yours. I knew but it wasn't your fault it was my fault because I was not man enough to admit I was hopelessly in love with you. I didn't and still don't think I am worthy of your love. But I want to call you "Babe" so badly again but I won't use that form of endearment until you give me the right to do so. I have one more song then I will turn it back over to the DJ. It is called "Our Last Date".

"It's over, our love affair,

Too late now, I find I care

Her sweet love, never more I'll share

She's gone, I'm alone

I was wrong, should have known

Took her home after our last date

I searched for a simple way

To tell her what I had to say

I kissed her then I turned away

Set her free, foolishly, destiny, misery

Tragedy, on our last date.

Took my ring from her trembling finger

Brushed the tears from by Baby's eyes

Walked away, didn't know

That I'd soon miss her so

I guess I was too young to realize

So bling I couldn't see

How much you really meant to me

And that soon you would always be

On my mind, in my heart

I was blind from the start

I lost your love on last date."

Ranger was standing in front of Stephanie and she was crying.

Ranger knelt in front of her, microphone still in his hand.

"Stephanie, I love more than I have loved anyone including myself. Can you forgive me? I don't deserve you but I am lost without you."

Stephanie reached out and touched his cheek.

"Ranger, I will forgive you. I love you too. I always have and there has never been any man who could touch me like you have."

"Can I call you "Babe", please?"

"Yes. I have missed that sound."

"Babe, I won't ask for an answer now but I would like to spend some time with you and let you know how much you have changed my life, changed my whole life outlook. I want us to work towards our someday."

"I would like that too."

Stephanie stood up and she gladly walked into Ranger's arms.

Ranger held her so tightly but he could not believe she was giving him this chance again.

He looked into those blue eyes that were so addicting for him.

"Thank you, Babe."

"You are welcome."

Stanley got up from his seat and walked away.

He knew he had lost her for good.

Ranger and Stephanie thanked the crowd for letting them have this evening to reunite.

Ranger handed the microphone to the DJ.

"How about you and I go to Mt. Pleasant for the night?"

"My boss might not like me missing work on such short notice."

"He will get over it or I will just have to fire him."

"You can't fire Tank."

"I am Top Boss but no I will not fire him, take him to the mats for not beating some sense into me but I won't fire him."

Stephanie smiled at him.

Ranger's heart melted even more.

"Babe, lets go to Mt. Pleasant and find a way to start Someday."

"Let's go Batman!"

They arrive at Ranger's compound and while Ranger wanted to head straight to the bedroom he chose to sit on the couch and pull Stephanie onto his lap.

"Babe, I want to make love to you and make you mine again but I also know you have some questions for me."

"What brought you back to town tonight?"

"I have started listening to Country music and their down-to-earth lines hit me in the heart and woke up my brain to what I threw away. I have come to love Conway Twitty's music. I started listening to every song of his I could find. When I heard the words and the intensity he sang them made them real for me. When I realized I was only running from myself and losing you was the cost of this behavior. I decided with Christmas just a few days away I wanted to try and make you my Christmas present. I was selfish and still am. I want you and I don't want any other man looking at you, trying to get close to you. Selfishly I want you for myself. But only if that is what you want also."

Stephanie squirmed on his lap and sat straddling him, facing him

"Ranger, I have never stopped loving you. I have not been on a date in the whole 3 years we have been apart until tonight. While I enjoyed being with Stanley there was always something missing. After hearing your songs tonight I realized what has been missing in my life. YOU! I only feel whole when I am around you. I may regret this later but I want to be within fingertip touches of you every hour of every day for the rest of my life. I do love you with all my heart."

"I love you to, Babe, just as much. Will you marry me tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will. What will people say?"

"Babe, the only two people who can make this decision is you and me. As for the so-called Burg Grapevine...I could care less they are not going to be the ones in my bed every night...you are! Let them talk. Who knows maybe they will get something right this time. Like you and I are the perfect couple."

"Will you get mad if I ask you to wait until we are married so that our union will be legitimate and waiting will make our wedding night special?"

"I will give you anything you want. Waiting? I understand your view and I will comply with those wishes. As long as you know I would like nothing better to rip your clothes off of you right now."

"No more so than I wish for that too. What are we going to do about the rings?"

"Babe, I have a full set in my safe! They have been there for 7 years waiting on us both to get to this place."

"I never knew you even contemplated such a move."

"Babe, I bought those rings the very day we met. I was that taken with you. But I did not count on my stupidity streak forcing me to throw away the only person to ever know the real me. I was more scared of loving you than dying on a mission. You produced a craving in me that I never knew existed in me. When I walked away I thought I would forget you. But not a day has gone by without someone saying something that made me think of you."

"What made you think of coming back tonight?"

"I was asleep and it was only 4 PM. I was so tired I laid down. The men thought I was sick. I was. Lovesick! I had a dream that you were in bed with some one else and I sat straight up in bed and knew I had to find you. I called Hector and asked if he knew where you were. He told me you had a date with Stanley and that you were going to Karaoke at The Twilight Zone. How appropriate. I slipped in but ran into some of the guys in the parking lot. They were surprised to see me. I swore them to silence. I did not want anyone tipping you or him off. I found a hiding place and had the waitress to bring the DJ to me. I did not want you to see me just yet. I did bribe the DJ to do it my way. What you saw tonight was a desperate man. I knew there was a chance you would turn me down. But I had to take the chance of my lifetime."

Stephanie looked down at him.

"Ranger, I haven't dated because none of them could live up to my view of you. But Stanley said he only wanted friendship and that he would never lie to me. So I took him up on the date."

"Babe, I have learned a hard lesson in these 3 years. It is one thing to use white lies when needed not to hurt someone's feelings but when you lie to yourself it will only cause deep emotional destruction. I spent more time lying to myself than I did keeping you at arm's length. I was running from myself because I was actually afraid if I accepted your love I would lose who I thought I was. Instead of acting on those changes I ran like a scared rabbit."

"I didn't make your decision any easier by always throwing Joe into your face. I knew a long time ago that I did not love Joe. But I was afraid to commit to you too. So we both were being childish in our reactions."

"Babe, it almost ten o'clock in the morning. Why don't we go shopping for some new wedding attire and go to the Clerk's office?

"Sounds like a good idea since I didn't bring a stitch of clothes with me."

"Babe, believe you me where I intend to take you...I guarantee you won't need them!"

Stephanie looked into his eyes and saw all the love he had to give.

"Come on, Batman! Let's do this."

They went shopping and Ranger got a new suit with a white shirt. Stephanie was told to buy the wedding dress of her desire. Ranger handed over the credit card. It only took her 20 minutes to find the dress she wanted.

Ranger drove them to the courthouse and both went into the restroom to change clothes. They filled out the marriage license forms and they ask if a judge was around to do the ceremony. They were told that Judge Brennan was available. The clerk called him and then sent them up to his chambers.

Judge Brennan opened the door and was shocked to see Ranger standing on the other side of the door.

"Come in, Ranger. The clerk said a couple wanted to get married."

"Yes, your Honor. This is Stephanie Plum and we have both decided that we want to get married."

"Do you agree, Miss Plum?"

"Yes, your Honor. He is the love of my life and I don't want to live another day without making this legal."

"Then it will be my privilege."

Judge Brennan used a small and quick ceremony and had his assistant sign as the witness.

Ranger kissed his bride.

They both thanked the Judge and Ranger tried to pay him.

"No, thank you, Ranger. I know who the former Miss Plum is. She caught the man who molested my granddaughter and put him back in jail. I am indebted to her so there is no charge."

"Thank you, Judge Brennan. I remember the man you are speaking of. Did you also know that the inmates took care of that man so he will not harm another female?"

"No, I didn't."

"He will never threaten another young lady again. The inmates done severe damage and Mr. Hanker is in a mental ward for life."

"I will tell my granddaughter. She is still afraid to go outside without an adult with her."

"Tell her she is safe. Have her call me if she would like and I will try to help her."

"Thanks, Mrs. Manoso."

"You are the first person to call me that and I like the sound of that."

"You two be happy. I am happy for you two."

Ranger took Stephanie out to lunch then he drove her to an isolated road.

Stephanie looked over at him.  
"Babe, I promised you to take you to the Batcave. I had this house built to take you to before I ruined everything."

"Then there actually was a Batcave?"

"Built especially for my Wonder Woman."

Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I always thought you were lying about there even being a Batcave."

"No. It is real. I am the reason you never knew."

Ranger took her hand.

"Babe, I love you and trust you more than I trust even myself. This truly is the start of our Someday! So what better time to take you to the Batcave than on our wedding day?"

"You are right. We not only will have a Someday but we will have a lifetime of Some days."

Ranger opened the door then scooped Stephanie up and carried her into the house.

He put her back on her feet.

"Oh, my god! Ranger this is unbelievably gorgeous!"

"All done with you in mind."

"Can I have a tour?"

Ranger showed where he had an office with two desks, two computers and printers set up.

There was a kitchen, a pantry, a laundry room, a gym, 3 bathrooms and 4 bedrooms plus the master bedroom. He saved that room for last. It had it's own bathroom with a walk-in shower big enough for two. It also had a Jacuzzi big enough for two. But it also held a king size bed with a canopy. On the underside of the Canopy was a Batman symbol and a Wonder Woman symbol.

Stephanie smiled at those references.

Ranger walked up and pulled her into his arms.

"Babe, are you truly ready for a lifetime of living with me?"

"Yes, I am. Does daily doses of loving come with this offer?"

"Honey, every day and every night and any other time you want it."

"Then prove it to me, Mr. Manoso."

"That will be my pleasure, Mrs. Manoso.

The next day they went back to Trenton and no one really knew they were now married.

Ranger and Stephanie wanted to see how observant the men were.

They walk into the building and go to the fifth floor.

They go into Ranger's office.

Ranger kissed her deeply. "Have a good day, Mrs. Manoso."  
"I already have."

"There is more where that comes from."

"I am counting on that. Let's see who notices it first."

"My guess is Bobby."

"I think it will be Hector."

"If you can get him out of his office."

They laughed.

Ranger kissed her again.

Stephanie smiled and went to her office.

Stephanie went to the Bond's Office and Connie was surprised to see her.

"Where have you been hiding?"

"I was out of town for a couple days."

"I heard about the Karaoke night."

"Sure was a surprise for me too."

"Did you two work it out?"

"Yes, we did. I forgave him."

"So is he moving back to town?"

"He has a house outside of town and he will be moving into that real soon."

"Here are your files. There are 6 FTA's."

Stephanie took the file and Connie's fingers touched the rings on Stephanie's hands.

Connie grabbed Stephanie's hand.

"You married Batman!"

"Yesterday."

Lula came out of the bathroom.

"You didn't even tell us?"

"Nor did we tell the Merry Men, including Tank."

"Why the secrecy?"

"The marriage is between Ranger and I and that was the way WE chose to keep it."

"Friends don't hide things like this."

"True friends doesn't argue over decisions in our private lives."

"Why didn't you want anyone to know?"

"Since it is really none of your business but I will explain it. I am sick of people trying to run my life. I am tired of trying to please everyone but myself. So you can take your attitude elsewhere. I married the man I have loved for years. I did not want anyone else's view influencing my decision."

Stephanie turned on her heel and walked out the door.

Connie and Lula were left with their mouths open.

"Who was that woman?" Lula asked.

"Stephanie Manoso. I am not sure I know this Stephanie."

Back at RangeMan.

Work continued as usual.

Stephanie knocked on Ranger's door.

"Sweetheart, has anyone figured out our secret yet?"

Ranger took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Not yet, Babe."

"Connie and Lula found out because Connie felt the rings on my finger."

"How did they take it?" 

"Connie was OK but I had to set Lula in her place for objecting because we did not tell anyone before we did it."

"I love the new Stephanie as much if not more than the woman who met me at the diner."

"I love you too, Batman."

Ranger kissed her again.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." They moved apart.

"Ranger, I came to give you my resignation." Stanley said.

"Why do you want to do this, Stanley?"  
"I knew when she left with you that I could not work here and watch you too every day."

"Rather than resign why don't you transfer to another office?" Ranger asked.

"Because every day would be like a dagger to my heart. I too love you, Stephanie."

"I am sorry, Stanley."

"I don't blame you. I knew you still loved him. I knew it was a long shot but I still had to try."

"I will be sorry to see you leave but I understand." Ranger said.

"I was on the monitors when you two came in and I noticed the rings on Stephanie's finger so I knew all was lost."

"I never meant to hurt you, Stanley."

"Precious, you love him more than you could ever love another man. That is life!

I won't give you two away. But let me be the first to congratulate you."

"Thanks, Stanley."

Stanley turned and left the room.

It was almost quitting time when Lester came into Stephanie's office.

"Beautiful, will we see you at the family gathering on Christmas?"

"Why would I?"

"Considering the rings you are wearing I took it for granted that those rings made you family."

"I don't know what Ranger wants to do about Christmas."

"Beautiful, that man has loved you more than any other woman he has ever met. I wish you only happiness."

"Thanks, Lester."

Lester left the office and Stephanie texted Ranger.

"Lester, knows and welcomed me to the family and wondered if you were taking me to the family gathering on Christmas?"

"Yes, if you would like to go. Or we can just spend our time together which ever way you want to do it."

"Let's make the family rounds then spend the rest of the time alone since this is our first true Christmas as man and wife."

"Yours first and we will leave quickly and not stay long at my family either. I would prefer to celebrate Christmas in bed with you."

"Trying for our own Christmas miracle?"

"If it happens. If not we will keep trying. Practicing can be fun you know?"

"Especially when it is Batman making all the right moves."

"You think so?"

"Yes, Mr. Sexxxy! I am ready to leave now how about you?"

"Ella will send supper up at 6 PM so we can have and hour or two before then."

"Meet you on seven."

Stephanie couldn't wait on the elevator so she took the stair two at a time.

She was laying on the bed when Ranger got there.

They didn't even stop when they heard Ella enter and leave.

We will leave the lovebirds to figure out the best way to make their marriage work for themselves.

Besides this is going to be the best Christmas they have ever had before.


End file.
